Noragami Aragoto Episode 13
The God of Fortune's Message (福の神の言伝, Fuku-no-Kami no Kotodzuke) is the last episode of Noragami Aragoto. It first aired on December 25, 2015. Summary Yato is seen in Kazuma's clothes as he takes a newly reincarnated Ebisu to the Olive House to eat. The episode takes us back to Hiyori and Yukine sitting on a bench contemplating what has happened and Yato's current condition before seeing Yato sneak off with Ebisu but not recognizing him. They then see Kazuma and Bishamonten approach them, asking where Yato is as he escaped the hospital room they prepared for him, Ebisu is missing after he went to see Yato, and Kazuma's room is in a mess. Hiyori and Yukine realize it was Yato they saw with Ebisu and proceed to follow. Yato comically remarks that the meal is being paid for through Kazuma's wallet that he stole along with his suit. Hiyori and Yukine catch up to them and watch them from outside. They then begin to talk about Ebisu's previous incarnation as Yato flashbacks to when he tried to save Ebisu by cutting the pacification ring. Ebisu asks why they are at the Olive House in the first place, and Yato says it was his previous incarnation's wish, prompting Ebisu to say Yato and he must've been good friends. Yato remembers how the pacification ring surrounded Ebisu, and Ebisu explains how he reincarnated often before Yato interrupts, saying he only knew the previous Ebisu. Ebisu begins eating and Yato tries to get him to remember, but fails. Ebisu talks about how when he was born he realized he existed and fell in love with the town and the hardworking people and how he wanted to help everyone by bringing them joy. He asks Yato if all gods are like that but he can't answer. Ebisu then asks if he was a bad person since the heavens killed him, but Yato vehemently denies this, yelling that he was a wonderful God that would lay his life on the line for others and the type of person he could never be. He then remembers how the heavens succeeded in using the pacification ring on Ebisu, severely weakening him and cheering. Yato comforts him in his final moments as Ebisu thinks back to how his heartless shinki say it is okay for him to die since he will reincarnate before Yato appears in his flashback of his childhood and asks if that is what he really wants and what will happen to his memories and current self. Ebisu cries, saying he didn't want to die before he explodes. Yato in the current then cries, breaking down and apologizing to Ebisu. Ebisu later goes to Bishamonten's abode to ask her to help hide Iwami which she agrees to. She, Tenjin, and Okukinishi then have a meeting where they discuss with Kunimi his new exemplar what Ebisu was trying to do with him explaining Eisu was trying to control ayakashi to make the world a better place and the brush they went to the underworld to receive is gone but the heavens most likely don't have it. Daikoku worries for Yato since he hasn't been eating, but Kofuku assures him he will be alright since he has Yukine and Hiyori and the three are strong together. Yato then takes Yukine for a stroll with Hiyori following, and he explains his past of killing people but Yukine assures him it is in the past. Nora interrupts, annoyed she was abandoned but forgives Yato. Yato, however, has had enough and releases Nora with a flood of their childhood memories appearing before him. He then asks Yukine what he should do to change, but the two begin fighting Ayakashi and Yukine then assures him he doesn't need to change and that instead of killing people they would use their abilities to kill Ayakashi and slice chaos and disorder. Hiyori then claps her hands and prays for her wish of Yato becoming a God of Fortune to become true, causing Yato to blush. After the credits. Fujisaki is revealed to be Father and in possession of the locution brush Ebisu went through great lengths to receive, all the while watching Yato and snidely remarking how Yato is in a rebellious phase but that he cannot escape him. Characters in Order of Appearance Adaptation Notes * In the manga, Yato was alone when he met Nora, while Yukine and Hiyori were secretly watching them. However, in the anime, Yato was with Yukine when he released Nora, while Hiyori was watching them from the bushes. * In the anime, Hiyori and Yukine were talking on a bench when they saw Yato escaping with Ebisu. However, in the manga, the Hiyori and Yukine were looking out the window when they saw the two escaping. * Also, Yukine had more violent comical reactions to Yato sneaking away, coughing up blood and threatening to lock Yato up. * Yukine also beat Yato up initially after Yato first asked him what he should do to change, saying how he was annoyed that Yato didn't trust him. * This episode marks the end of Chapter 39. Navigation Category:Images of Yato